onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
DB 1x08 Märchenversion
'Szene I: Rumpelstilzchens Hütte' (Rumpelstilzchen sitzt an einem Spinnrad und spinnt. Plötzlich komm sein Sohn aufgeregt ins Zimmer herein gerannt.)''' Baelfire: (ruft aufgeregt.'') „Papa! Papa! Sie kommen Morraine holen.“' (''Außenaufnahme':' 'man sieht ein kleines Haus, die Ritter von Hordor eskortieren ein junges Mädchen Morraine, die Eltern stehen bittend daneben und flehen um ihre Freigabe. Rumpelstilzchen und Baelfire sehen zutiefst betroffen die Szenerie''.) '''Morraines Mutter: „...Nein! ...Nein nehmt sie nicht, nein Ihr dürft sie nicht mit nehmen. Sie ist mein Kind. Lasst mir doch mein Kind!“ Hordor: Unsinn. Sie ist wahrlich ein starkes Mädchen, sie wird ein guter Soldat.“ Morraines Vater: „Ihr Irrt euch Herr sie ist noch nicht 14.“ Hordor: „Der Herzog hat es befohlen! Die Oger kriege haben dieses Jahr hohe Verluste gefordert, die Truppen, müssen verstärkt werden.“ Baelfire: „Sie haben das alter gesenkt Papa.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (besorgt.) „Ich weiß.“ Hordor: „Nehmt sie!“ (Morraines Mutter will sich auf ihn stürzen aber ihr Mann hält sie verzweifelt zurück.) Morraines Mutter: „NEIN NICHT!!!“ (Er beugt sich von seinem Pferd zu Morraine runter.) Hordor: „Sie reitet mit mir.“ (Die Ritter wuchten Morraine auf Hordor's Pferd, widerwillig hält sie sich an ihm fest.) Morraines Vater: (ruft.) „NEIN! IHR KÖNNT SIE NICHT MITNEHMEN!!!“ (Die Eltern stürzen sich auf Hordor, Morraines Mutter zieht ein Messer, doch bevor sie Hordor verletzen können, baut sich ein Kraftfeld um die Hälse der Eltern und schnürt ihnen die Luft ab, keuchend, gehen sie langsam zu Boden.) Hordor: „Der Dunkle meint ich kann das wohl.“ (Etwas abseits steht ein Pferd auf dem ein unbekannter, in schwarz gehüllter Mann sitzt. Er hat die rechte Hand erhoben und verharrt in dieser Position, von ihm geht das Kraftfeld aus. Hordor nickt ihm zu, der dunkle lässt seine erhobene Hand sinken, das Kraftfeld verschwindet. Die Eltern sehen geschockt zu wie Hordor mit seinen Männern und Morraine davon zieht. Weinen.) Baelfire: „In drei Tagen hab ich Geburtstag. Dann holen sie mich auch.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Sch! Mir fällt schon was ein. Wir finden eine Lösung.“ (Nimmt ihm in den Arm.) Morraines Mutter: „NEEEEIIIIN!!!!“ Szene II: Rumpelstilzchens Hütte:/ Ihnen (Baelfire schläft, Rumpelstilzchen weckt ihn.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Bae, Bae! Wach auf mein Sohn komm schon wach auf. (Baelfire dreht sich zu ihm.) Wir gehen jetzt, wir gehen jetzt, komm Beeil dich.“ (Baelfire steigt aus dem Bett.) 'Szene III: Schnitt: Waldweg/Nacht' (Rumpelstilzchen und Bae gehen über ein Feld, im am Horizont ist der rote Streifen des Schlachtfeldes zu sehen. Sie sind jetzt im dichten Wald.) Baelfire: „Es ist falsch wegzulaufen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Zu sterben ist schlimmer mein Sohn. Ich lasse nicht zu das du in den Ogerkrieg ziehen musst.“ (Plötzlich taucht ein alter Bettler auf, und bittet um eine Gabe.) Bettler: „Almosen für die Armen. Eine Gabe bitte.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ja.“ (Rumpelstilzchen gibt ihm eine paar Goldmünze. Der Bettler ist höchst erfreut darüber, und nimmt sie dankbar an.) Bettler: „Oooooh ! Danke, -danke, -danke, -danke.“ (Sie gehen weiter.) Baelfire: „Gibt es den keine andere Möglichkeit?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich darf dich nicht verlieren Bae, du bist alles was ich noch habe. Du weißt nicht was Krieg bedeutet, was man dir antut." (Plötzlich ertönt das Trappeln von Hufen.) Schnell! Versteck dich. In den Graben los, los schnell.“ Baelfire: „Nein! Nicht ohne dich.“ (Zu spät der Reiter haben sie schon entdeckt.) Hordor: „Halt stehenbleiben.“ (Die Reitet bauen sich bedrohlich vor ihnen auf bilden einen Halbkreis.) Hordor: „Was tut ihr auf der Straße des Königs?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Wir haben Wolle, und wollen sie in Longbörn verkaufen Sir.“ (Hordor steigt vom Pferd.) Hordor: „Ich kenn dich oder?“ (ä''ngstlich weicht Rumpelstilzchen zurück, Hordor tritt an ihn heran''.) Hordor: (spöttisch.) „Wie heißt du? Hm? Spindelschaft? Garnflöte. (Seine Leute lachen.) Rumpelfüßchen?“ Baelfire: (zornig.) „ER WIRD RUMPELSTILZCHEN GENANNT!“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Schweig junge.“ Hordor: (überlegt'' 'kurz''.) „Rumpel... Aaach! Der Mann der geflohen ist. Ist das… dein Sprössling? Wie alt ist er? Wie heißt du?“ '''Baelfire: „Ich bin Baelfire, und bin 13.“ Hordor: „Wann wirst du 14?“ Baelfire: „Nur noch 2 Tage bis…“ Rumpelstilzchen: (legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.) „Schweig!“ Hordor: „Hast du ihm auch beigebracht zu fliehen Rumpelstilzchen? (Pause.) Hat er es erzählt? Hat er dir erzählt wie er geflohen ist, und die Oger die Schlacht zu ihren Gunsten wendeten? Und alle anderen getötet wurden? Und dann kehrte er Heim zu seiner Frau die es seither nicht mehr ertrug, ihn anzusehen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Bitte…“ Hordor: „Weißt du Frauen halten nicht besonders viel von –Feiglingen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (verzweifelt.) „Bitte redet mit meinen jungen nicht so.“ (Baelfire sieht Hordor ausdruckslos an.) Hordor: „Es ist Hochverrat den Armeedienst zu verweigern. Ergreift den Jungen!“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Neinneinneinnein! Was wollt ihr?“ Hordor: (überrascht.) „Was ich will? Du hast weder Geld, noch Einfluss noch Land, noch Titel, noch Macht… das einzige was dir letztlich bleibt, ist Willenstreue. Küss meinen Stiefel.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich verstehe nicht.“ Hordor: (laut.) „Das ist mein Preis. Küss-meinen-Stiefel.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (wimmert, ist den Tränen nah.) „Bitte, nicht vor meinem Jungen.“ Hordor: (ruft.) „KÜSS- MEINEN STEIFEL!“ (Eingeschüchtert fällt Rumpelstilzchen vor Hordor auf die Knie, und küsst dessen Stiefel. Hordor und seine Leute lachen laut, ''Hordor 'gibt Rumpelstilzchen einen Tritt in die Brust, dieser fällt auf den Rücken, erschrocken eilt Bae zu ihm''.) '''Baelfire: „Papa! (Hordor steigt auf sein Pferd und zieht mit seinen Leuten weiter. Rumpelstilzchen sieht ihnen noch immer verstört nach, er erschrickt als plötzlich der Bettler auftaucht.) Bettler: „Nein! Ist schon gut lasst mich euch helfen, ich helfe euch nach Hause.“ (Streckt ihm die Hand entgegen.) Baelfire: „Danke alter Mann.“ (Der Bettler hilft Rumpelstilzchen auf die Beine.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich habe kein Geld, um die zu bezahlen.“ Bettler: „Das ist doch überhaupt nicht nötig, gebt mir zu essen was ihr zu entbehren vermögt, und ihr findet in mir einen treuen Verbündeten. Kommt.“ (Die Drei machen sich auf den Rückweg.) 'Szene IV: Rumpelstilzchens Hütte/ Ihnen' (Rumpelstilzchen gibt dem Bettler ein Schälchen Suppe.) Rumpelstilzchen: (entmutigt.) „Wieder ein Tag vergangen, (Rumpelstilzchen gibt dem Bettler das Schälchen Suppe. Bae schläft in seinem Bett.) Es ist zu spät um zu fliehen.“ Bettler: „Nein, ihr müsst eine andere Möglichkeit finden. Einen anderen Weg wählen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Wählen? Denkst du ich hätte eine Wahl?“ Bettler: „Aber jeder hat irgendeine Wahl.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich bin der Feigling dieser Stadt. Ich kann mir, nur noch aussuchen… in welches Loch ich krieche.“ (Der Bettler sieht ihn mit großen Augen an.) Rumpelstilzchen: (weinend.) „Ich bin arm, ohne Freunde, das einzige was ich habe ist mein Junge. Den werden sie ihn mir wegnehmen. Wen sie ihn mit nehmen dann werde ich wahrlich… zu Staub zerfallen.“ Bettler: (flüstert/ zischt.) „Nicht- wenn ihr die Macht besitzt.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Die hab ich sowenig wie Diamanten.“ Bettler: „Nehmt euch mal zusammen! Denkt nach, was glaubt ihr wieso jemand der so mächtig ist wie dieser Dunkle, für einen nutzlosen Narren wie den dummen Herzog der Frontlands arbeitet.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Sag es mir.“ Bettler: „Der Herzog, hat den dunklen unter Kontrolle, das hat er vollbracht mit der Macht, eines mystischen Dolchs, die Klinge ist von Bedeutung ein Name steht drauf. Der wahre Name des Mächtigen Dunklen. Wenn ihr diesen Dolch stehlen könntet, ja dann, könntet ihr die Kontrolle über den Dunklen ausüben. Und euch könnte niemand, euer Lebens Glück, euern geliebten Sohn wegnehmen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (angstvoll.) „Was? Ein Mann wie der Dunkle wäre mein Sklave? Nein Nein das kann ich nicht, ich hätte viel zu viel Angst.“ Bettler: „Dann solltet ihr den Dunklen, nicht versklaven sondern die Macht… ganz an euch reißen.“ 'Szene V: Rumpelstilzchens Hütte:/ Außen' (Rumpelstilzchen und Baelfire stellen aus Schafsfett und Wolle Fackeln her.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Schüre das Feuer kräftig Bae, das Schafs fett muss flüssig sein. Und weiche die Wolle gut ein. Baelfire: „Wieso machen wir dass Papa? Das ist gute Wolle die wir spinnen können.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Sie wird uns als Schlüssel dienen Sohn. Ich muss in die Burg hinein, und etwas Wichtiges holen." Baelfire: „Was musst du denn holen?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Der alte Bettler, er hat mir ein Geschichte erzählt, über den Herzog und seinen magischen Dolch.“ Baelfire: „Wozu ist er gut?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Wenn ich diesen Dolch besitze… ist der Dunkle mein Sklave. Wenn ich den dunklen mit dem Dolch töte, krieg‘ ich all seine Macht.“ Baelfire: (bestürzt.) „Du willst ihn umbringen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (freudig.) „Stell dir vor ich hätte diese Macht, kannst du dir vorstellen was das bedeutet Bae? Ich könnte mein Ehre wieder herstellen, ich könnte damit gutes tun. Ich könnte alle Kinder der Frontlands damit retten, nicht nur dich mein Sohn.“ Baelfire: „Das wäre schön. Aber, wenn das Gesetz es befiehlt, dann, kann ich kämpfen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nein. Nein, das Gesetz will nicht das du kämpfst. Das Gesetz will deinen Tot! Das ist keine Schlacht sondern… ein sinnloses Opfer. Sieh dir den roten Himmel dort an. Das ist nicht das Feuer der Schlachtfelder, das ist das Blut unseres Volkes Sohn. Das Blut von Kindern. Von Kindern wie dir. Und keiner, der Verstand hat möchte daran beteiligt sein.“ Baelfire: „Dann ist es Wahr.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Was?“ Baelfire: „Du bist, also weggerannt.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Ich hatte keine Wahl.“ Baelfire: „Und Mutter hat dich verlassen so wie der Ritter sagte? Du hast mir gesagt sie ist tot.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (nach einer Pause.) „Sie ist tot.“ Baelfire: „Also, was hast du vor?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Die Burg des Herzogs ist aus Stein. Aber die Böden, und die Dachbalken, bestehen aus Holz.“ Baelfire: „Wieso ist das wichtig?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Weil Holz brennt.“ 'Szene VI: Burg des Herzogs/ Außen' (Rumpelstilzchen und Baelfire stehen an einer Mauer der Burg. Bae entzündet ein e Fackel mit Hilfe einer Laterne. Rumpelstilzchen nimmt die Fackel und steckt sie in einen großen Heuhaufen. Sofort entfacht ein Feuer das die Burg wand hochschlägt.) 'Szene VII: Burghof' (Rumpelstilzchen geht durch ''den'' Brennen Burghof, sieht sich um. Er reist einen Wandteppich herunter, dahinter verbirgt sich … der Dolch. Ehrfürchtig nimmt er ihn an sich. Auf der Klinge steht der Name: ZOSO.) 'Szene VIII: Wald/ Nachts' (Baelfire wartet an einem Baum auf seinen Vater, als er ihn sieht läuft er aufgeregt auf ihn zu.) Baelfire: „Papa! Ich hatte …“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Oh Bae…“ Baelfire: „...solche Angst um dich. Bist du verletzt?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Es geht mir gut mein Junge wirklich. …“ Baelfire: „Das Schloss ist…“ Rumpelstilzchen: „…geh nach Hause junge geh, warte dort auf mich.“ Baelfire: „Komm mit bitte, das wird böse ausgehen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Bae, was noch zu tun ist muss ich allein machen. Geh jetzt bitte. Geh nach Hause Sohn und warte dort auf mich ich komme nach. Geh schon.“ (Zögernd verlässt Baelfire ihn. Als Bae weg ist holt Rumpelstilzchen den Dolch hervor und hält ihn ins Licht seiner Fackel.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Zoso. (ruft.) ZOSO! … ich rufe dich.“ (Nichts passiert. Enttäuscht lässt Rumpelstilzchen den Dolch sinken, als er sich umdreht steht hinter ihm der Dunkle. Rumpelstilzchen erschrickt, lässt seine Fackel fallen.) Der Dunkle: „Du hast mich gerufen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (bedroht ihn mit dem Dolch.) „Unterwirf dich! Oh dunkler. (ruft.) Du musst mir gehorchen!" Dunkler: „Ja. Ganz recht. Übe diese Macht weise aus. Du hast sie nun für alle Zeit. Der Morgen graut, das heißt dein Sohn hat heute Geburtstag. Sicher sind Hordor uns seine Männer schon unterwegs zu eurem Haus.“ (Tritt ihm ganz nah gegenüber.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Sie dürfen ihn nicht wegholen!“ Dunkler: „Du hast keine Macht über sie. Nur über mich. Hast du dich je gefragt, ob der junge tatsächlich dein Kind ist? Im Gegensatz zu dir ist er kein Feigling, und möchte kämpfen und ruhmreich sterben.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Nein.“ Dunkler: „Es wäre für dich wahrlich ein schlechter Handel, deine Seele hinzugeben, nur um einen Bastard zu retten. Also frage ich dich, was verlangst du, von mir, zu tun?“ (Eiskalt rammt Rumpelstilzchen Zoso den Dolch ins Herz. Dieser geht zu Boden, Rumpelstilzchen kann jetzt in die Kapuze sehen. Das Gesicht Zoso's verändert sich von aschgrau zu Farbe. Zoso keucht, Rumpelstilzchen erkennt schockiert wenn er gerade getötet hat. Zoso lacht heiser, grinst in breit an.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Du?... der Bettler?“ Zoso: „Scheint du hast diesen Handel, ganz und gar nicht verstanden. Du solltest in Zukunft auf der Hut sein.“ (lacht.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Du wolltest dass ich dich töte.“ Zoso: „Mein Leben, war solch eine Bürde. Du wirst es erfahren, bedenke: ein jeder Zauber hat seinen Preis, und nun musst du ihn bezahlen.“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Warum ich? warum ich?“ Zoso: „Ich erkenne mühelos… eine verzweifelte Seele.“ (Er krächzt, und haucht sein Leben aus.) Rumpelstilzchen: „Nein. (lauter.) Nein! Geh nicht! Du musst mir sagen was ich tun soll. (Schreit in an.) SAG MIR WAS ICH TUN SOLL!!!“ (Seine Hand, immer noch fest den griff de Dolches umschlossen, beginnt sich plötzlich grünlich zu verfärben, zitternd zieht er den Dolch aus Zoso‘s Brust. Auf diesem steht nun der Name: ''Rumplestiltskin.) 'Szene IX: Rumpelstilzchens Hütte:/ außen' (Hordor und seine Leute eskortieren Baelfire zu ihren Pferden.) Hordor: (siegessicher.) „Heute sehen sicher alle aus ihren Löchern zu. (Plötzlich wird die Wache die bei den Pferden steht von jemanden niedergestochen, Baelfire erschreckt lautlos als er sieht wer ihn niederstach. Hordor geht auf die Knie, senkt den blick ehrfürchtig.) Hordor: „Dunkler…“ (Er blickt auf und merkt das es nicht „sein“ Dunkler ist sondern Rumpelstilzchen.) Hordor: (ungläubig.) „Nein. Wer seit ihr?“ Rumpelstilzchen: (finster.) „Habt ihr mich etwas schon wieder vergessen? Wie hattet ihr mich doch noch genannt? (tut als müsse er nachdenken.) Spindelschaft? (schnippt.) Rumpelfüßchen.“ Baelfire: (unsicher/ ängstlich.) „Papa?“ (Hordor wirkt durch die aussage Bae’s noch irritierter, da sieht er den Dolch.) Hordor: (zittert.) „Rumpelstilzchen!“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Wundervoll. Und ab heute bin ich, der neue dunkle für euch. Was ist mit der Willenstreue?“ (Er stellt Hordor den rechten Fuß entgegen.) Rumpelstilzchen: (Finster/drohend.) „Küsst-meinen-Stiefel!!!“ (Hordor beugt sich vor, doch Rumpelstilzchen hat anderes im Sinn. Mit der rechten verdreht er Hordor den Kopf, und bricht ihm das Genick. Sofort ziehen die Wachen ihre Schwerter.) Baelfire: „Nein! Papa!“ (Schnell wie ein Blitz tötet Rumpelstilzchen Hordor's Männer.) Baelfire: „Papa? Was ist mit dir geschehen?“ Rumpelstilzchen: „Keine Sorge Bae. (bewegt sich auf ihn zu, dieser weicht zurück.) Jetzt bist du sicher.“ Baelfire: „Nein. Ich hab Angst.“ Rumpelstilzchen: (bedrohlich.'') „Aber ich nicht. Ich habe nur beschützt, was mir gehört. Und ich habe nie wieder vor etwas Angst.“' Fortsetzung folgt… Kategorie:Drehbücher (Zauberwald)